


Helping Hands

by sp00kyghost



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyghost/pseuds/sp00kyghost
Summary: Kenny offers Stan a massage to help with his aches and pains from football practice... which leads to other things.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Helping Hands

Stan’s back was killing him. He groaned as he lay down on the bed.

“You okay dude?”

Kenny was staying the night at Stan’s. They’d planned to play video games and eat junk food but Stan was in pain and didn’t feel like doing much else other than laying down right now.

“Yeah, I’ve had football training every day this week. My body just feels wrecked. My back hurts so fucking much.”

“You probably pulled a muscle or something, You want me to give you a massage? I’m pretty good at it.”

Stan hesitated, a massage sounded really fucking good right now, but he wasn’t sure how he felt getting a massage from his friend. It might be kinda awkward. “Would that be weird? I think I’ll be okay, I’ll just take a Tylenol.”

“I don’t think it would be weird, but it’s up to you.” Kenny threw the Tylenol bottle to Stan as he started up a video game on the playstation.

“Thanks. Alright just give me twenty for this to kick in, then I’ll join you in a game.”

Twenty minutes came and went and Stan was still aching all over.

“Hey Kenny?”

“Yeah? You ready to play?” Kenny held the second controller out to Stan, but he didn’t take it.

“Your offer for a massage still good? Those pills didn’t do shit.”

Kenny smiled. “Of course. Lay on your stomach.”

Stan rolled over, groaning again, pain shot through his back as he rolled over. Kenny climbed on top of him, kneeling over him with a leg on either side. He pushed up Stan’s shirt and pulled out a miniature bottle of body oil from his pocket.

“Do you just carry that around with you all the time?”

“Well, you never know when you might need to get something a little more…slippery.”

Stan buried his head in his folded arms and tried to relax. Kenny drizzled the oil over Stan’s back, it was cold, but his hands were warm as he began to rub it in. He rubbed his hands over Stan’s body warming up his body before he really got to work.

He slowly worked his way around Stan’s back, adding a little more pressure and kneading out the knots in his sore muscles. Stan involuntarily let out a small moan before he could stop himself, it was only quiet, muffled by his arms, but Kenny still heard it. He grinned.

“Is this good Stan?” He asked as he added a little more pressure, slowly and firmly.

Stan exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Yeah. It’s really helping.”

Kenny worked on the small of Stan’s back. Just above the waistband of his pants. He’d never really noticed just how nice Stan’s body was, he was muscular, but not bulky. And he had a really nice ass.

“ _Aah._ Ken.” Stan shifted his position slightly as Kenny rubbed his back stopping just short of slipping his hands under his pants,

“Did that hurt? Sorry.” Kenny started moving his hands back upwards,

“No, no. Don’t stop, that’s just where the pain was the worst. It was helping.”

Kenny wasn’t lying when he’d said he was good at this, Stan hadn’t realized just how much it would help. He felt totally relaxed and his mind was empty, he could only think about just how _fucking good_ this felt. Almost too good, he could feel his body reacting in ways he wasn’t quite sure about, his face was flushed and he could feel himself getting hard, straining against the fabric of his jeans.

Kenny had been going for a good half an hour now, and Stan was in heaven. He didn’t want this to stop. It was taking all of his self control not to moan out and grind his rock hard erection into the mattress. Little did he know if he just turned around Kenny was just as hard, his orange trackpants doing nothing to hide it. Stan might have been suppressing his bigger moans, but the change in his breathing patterns and the little sounds he was making were a dead giveaway. The more Kenny could see just how turned on he was making Stan, the more it turned him on himself, and made him want to keep going.

“Stan,”

“Yeah Ken?”

“I’ve done about all I can for your back… you wanna turn over?”

“Uhh…” Stan felt himself going red, there was no hiding this if he flipped over, but he couldn’t exactly lay on his stomach all night, that would make it just as obvious.

Kenny grabbed Stan’s hips, trying to give him a little encouragement to roll over, Stan tried to maneuver himself over and sitting up in one movement, but it didn’t go so gracefully as he’d planned. He just kind of half sat up, trying to tug his shirt down to hide himself. Not so subtle. His face was flushed and his hair a mess.

Kenny grinned, “Damn, Stan, you look like you’ve just had sex.”

“Uhh..” Stan looked at his friend, his eyes wandering down to his quite obvious boner. “Oh.”

Kenny moved himself next to his friend, slipping his hand under his shirt, “You need some attention on the front too?”

Stan was at a loss for words, but just nodded. Kenny gently pushed his shoulders so he was laying down again, placing a soft pillow under his head. Kenny’s hands still slick with oil, he rubbed up and down Stan’s chest and abdomen, gradually inching lower. Stan just watching, hoping Kenny was going to go to the one place he needed to be touched the most.

After what felt like a decade, Kenny let his hand run over his crotch, resting on his hard dick, giving it a gentle squeeze through the fabric.

“You know… I hear an orgasm can be pretty good pain relief.” Kenny glanced up at Stan, “Can I?” He asked, his fingers playing with the zip of his jeans.

The second he knew what Kenny was going to ask he nodded. “Yeah… please.”

Kenny unzipped Stan’s jeans and pulled them down, along with his underwear, allowing Stan’s rock hard cock to spring free. Kenny grinned, and wrapped his hand around it, slowly stroking up and down, rubbing the tip with his thumb. Stan didn’t bother to try and hold back his moans anymore, now that they were at this point. Kenny’s hand still oily from the massage glided easily over Stan’s length.

Kenny could tell that Stan was getting close, and he stopped, Stan was about to question why but stopped when he saw Kenny repositioning himself, readying himself to take Stan into his mouth. Kenny let his hand wander down to his own aching hardon, jerking himself off as he took all of Stanley’s hard cock into his mouth. Stan moaned out, experiencing pure pleasure as Kenny worked his tongue around his length, his mouth warm and wet.

Stan’s moans were getting louder and his breathing ragged as he felt the pressure building as Kenny continued to suck him. And he was coming. “ _Fuuck.._ Ken...” He moaned, as he came into Kenny’s mouth. “Fuck. That was amazing.” He sighed and closed his eyes, just soaking up the feeling of the moment.

“You feel better now?”

“So. Much. Better.” Stan glanced over at Kenny, cock still in hand. He hadn’t cum yet and he was aching for release. “Here, let me help you.” Stan placed his hand on Kenny’s throbbing hard on and with a few pumps he was cumming over Stan’s hand.

Kenny flopped back down onto the bed as Stan grabbed some tissues to wipe Kenny’s cum off his hands.

“Well, that wasn’t how I was expecting tonight to go.” Stan exclaimed with a smile, laying down next to his friend.

“Me either,” Kenny said, snuggling into Stan. “It was much, _much_ , better.” 

  
  



End file.
